


This is the World Now

by mytearscry



Series: This is the World Now AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A really really bad Alternate Universe, And there is no happy ending, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fem Lance, Female Lance (Voltron), I know I'm terrible, Lance is a female, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unbeta'd, Who get raped by Keith, lance is raped, this is not a good story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytearscry/pseuds/mytearscry
Summary: Lana is a toy. Keith demonstrates how to fuck said toy.





	This is the World Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is fucked up, I know. Do I regret writing this? Yes, a little. Just don't be too harsh, the rest of the series will be worse....so much worse

Lana McClain sat in the back of class, hoping no one would notice her. Not the teacher and not the students. The weekly lesson today was everything she dreaded.   
  
It was Sex Ed day, and the teacher was explaining the right way to fuck a toy. He started searching the room for volunteers, Lana curled into herself hoping that his eyes would pass over her.   
  
But today was not her day.   
  
"Lana, come up." The teacher commanded.   
  
Lana felt her eyes slip close in terror, but quickly opened them to do as commanded, who knows what her punishment would be if she didn't.    
  
She raised up and tried to pull her too short skirt down, but it was no use, the skirt was meant to show her panties.   
  
As she walked to the front, she felt all eyes on her. A feeling had settled in the room, anticipation, no doubt what the boys in her class felt, wondering who would be the lucky one to demonstrate, and relief, was what the other girls felt, because at least it wasn't them.   
  
Lana had reached the front of the room, and kept her head down, waiting for the next instructions.    
  
"Okay!" The teacher clapped his hands in excitement. "Who wants to the show the class the proper way to fuck a toy?"   
  
A clamor went over the room, boys arguing who would be the one to fuck the toy.   
  
A screeching chair made every sound come to standstill. And she heard the footsteps come closer to her, until they stopped.   
  
"I'll do it." A voice rumpled. Who was it?   
  
The class was silent for a moment, waiting for the teacher's answer.   
  
"Good job, Keith." Lana could practically hear the smile in the teacher's voice. "Class, when it comes to fucking a toy, you need to show dominance. You take what want and you don't wait for anybody to make that choice for you."   
  
The teacher took a moment to let the class let that sink in, before he continued. "Go ahead, Keith, this is your birthright."   
  
Lana felt fear sink down her spine.   
  
Keith? Keith Kogane? Oh god, he hated her, ever since the lower grades when she used to make fun of his hair. Back before when she was too young to understand the rules and to really obey them.   
  
She sent a silent prayer, that maybe he'd forgotten and perhaps he would go easy on her.   
  
But when has any god, answered her prayer.   
  
She felt hands grab her hair and throw her towards the teachers desk.   
  
Her body forced to bend over and her hands forcibly clasped behind her back. Even though she wasn't suppose,  Lana struggled. She felt the males in her class snicker, they loved this.   
  
A hand gripped her panties before ripping them, she heard a few hand claps at the display of strength.    
  
She could no longer hold back the tears, she tried to wiggle away, but she knew what was coming.   
  
And it wasn't even a second later when she felt it.   
  
A cock.   
  
In her vagina.    
  
A scream pushed itself past her lips. In the background she heard Keith moan.   
  
She didn't even have a moment to prepare before Keith pulled out and slammed back in, another scream being released.    
  
And then he started his mercilessly pounding against her pussy. Each time he slammed back in, her screams answered.   
  
Lana heard her classmates' and teacher's  murmurs behind her.   
  
"Having form like that, is the best way to fuck a toy."   
  
"God, if I had known she was a screamer, I would gone after her sooner."   
  
"...but how tight do you think she is? I know she ain't a virgin but I know she doesn't get used that often."   
  
"Shit, I hope he fucks her in the ass too."   
  
"I hope we get to fuck her too, remember last week when we passed around Johnny's sister."   
  
"Maybe Teach will let me shove my cock in her mouth to shut her up."   
  
She felt tears continue to run down her face, and still, Keith didn't let up.   
  
She felt him sneak his hands under her shirt, to grabbed her boobs, and she whimpered.   
  
He squeezed her boobs hard, sometimes digging his nails into her skin, other times he only pinched her nipples.   
  
As the assault on her body continued, she resisted less, she was to be a good toy. But the tears still silently streamed down her face.    
  
Keith started speeding up, his pace getting messier, Lana prepared herself.   
  
Keith finally let a groan before burying himself inside of her to the hilt and cumming.    
  
Lana closed her eyes and felt the cum sputter inside of her, slightly warm.   
  
Keith pulled out her and the room was silent.   
  
Lana could still feel the tears on her face and her legs quivered.   
  
"You know what?" Keith said out loud. "I think I will fuck you in the ass."   
  
And suddenly Lana felt herself thrown to the floor and Keith was on top of her forcing his cock into her ass. Once again Lana found herself screaming while her classmates laughed in the background.    
  
Just as he was with her vagina, Keith pounded into her asshole.   
  
She heard her classmates cheer on Keith, telling him to destroy her ass.   
  
It wasn't long before Keith came a second time, this time in her ass.   
  
She felt him stand, zip his pants, and no doubt return to his seat.   
  
Lana couldn't feel her legs, wishing she could also get up and go to her seat.   
  
"This is the perfect time to show how to use a used toy!" Her teacher said excitedly.   
  
Lana felt fear run through her body, oh please, not again.   
  
But she didn't have a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? You didn't? Ok. I don't when I'll update the series next but it should be by next week, I think....


End file.
